I'm Here For You
by Ghatz222-Arcticeye
Summary: YAOI! Zane x Jay. Zane always snook out at night for about a week now. Where did he go and why? Jay had feelings towards Zane, but he wasn't sure if Zane felt the same. Rated T just in case
1. Understanding

Chapter 1

Understanding

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep in their shared bedroom. Well... Nearly everyone. Zane wasn't with them. No one knew that he snook out at night. Everybody wondered why he was so tired in the morning. Maybe it was because he misses his father? It's been a week since he died, so maybe he's been crying in his sleep? The sound of tapping filled the room. Everyone else was snoring but only Jay heard, so he groaned and opened his eyes slowly, to hear the sound of pecking at the window. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. He yawned quietly and tiptoed towards the window, drew back the curtains and slowly opening the window. He let the falcon in and let him walk up his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong with Zane?" He asked the falcon quietly.  
The falcon merely pecked his head and flew out of the window. Letting out a sigh, he climbed out the window and shut it behind him. He followed the robotic bird.

Three hours passed and Jay was exhausted from running. When the falcon stopped flying by landing on a tree near Ninjago forest. He leaned against a tree and rested for a while. Afterwards, Jay had no choice but to go and see what was wrong with Zane. He entered shivering. Not because he was scared, because he was cold. He wished a brought a jacket or his blanket.

When Jay finished walking he could see a dim light just up ahead. He knew it was Zane and walked towards it slowly. As soon as he was close enough, he hid behind a tree and saw Zane sat next to a campfire. He looked at the fire with a sad expression on his face. Jay was confused. If Zane wanted to go camping then why wouldn't he tell anyone? He was lost in thought, until…

"I know your there", the nindroid said.

Jay's body froze in place hoping that Zane would ignore him, but failed. Zane got up and found Jay with ease. He dragged Jay by the wrist and brought his to the fire.

"Sit. I suppose I better tell you why I come here" Zane said with an irritated voice.

"Okay. No skipping out on details. I wanna know every single bit." Jay replied, sitting down opposite Zane.

Zane nodded, "I come here because I want to be alone. Ever since my father died last week, I couldn't help but isolate myself and come back before morning. When you four go to sleep I sneak out. I never knew that my falcon followed me. Sorry if he woke you but I've been really lonely and I can't help myself. I just want someone to care for me besides my falcon."

Jay was shocked and felt upset for Zane. He didn't know how he felt. This was probably the reason why Zane is always tired on a morning. Jay put a sad expression on his face and sat next to Zane and hugged him tightly. Hopefully, he could ease his pain like this.

Zane didn't push him away and returned the hug to jay. Jay heard a sob, only to make him hug tighter. Jay whispered into Zane's ear "Can I tell you something?"

Zane nodded and stopped hugging. He put a hand on Zane's shoulder. Jay spoke, "For some time now…I've been thinking that…well…I...I like you Zane…and not just in a friend way. I mean it in a…different way. More…complex…if you know what I mean." Jay started to blush and looked away. Zane was surprised at what Jay said and smiled.  
"To be honest, I was thinking the same but I've had a lot in my mind." Zane replied holding Jay's face in his hands. They both started to blush and they stared into each other's eyes. They were both lost in trance. Zane opened his eyes wider and pulled away, blushing heavier.

"Uh…sorry…I don't know what came over me…" Zane spoke hiding his blush.  
"It's fine. I don't know what came over me too…" Jay replied blushing heavier than before.

Zane lent forward and kissed Jay's forehead. Then hugged tightly, never wanting the night to end…

 **Okay! Here is a new story! Yay! It's a pairing! I enjoyed writing this. There will be 1 more chapter after this! If you have any favourite pairings in Ninjago, please tell me and I will try to make stories of them!**

 ** _Ghatz222_**


	2. Shall we?

Chapter 2

Shall we?

Zane slowly grew nervous at the fact he kissed Jay's forehead. He hid his face in his hands, as he was blushing heavily. Jay chuckled lightly and thought that him blushing was cute. He snuggled up to his side, making Zane blush even heavier. Zane hesitantly brought Jay closer, making Jay blush aswell. He slid his hand underneath Jay's chin, bringing it close to his face. They could both feel the heat coming off both of their faces. Jay grabbed Zane's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, not letting go.

Zane was surprised at first, but returned the kiss. Jay wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and bit his lower lip. Zane looked at jay with shock, but shortly obeyed afterwards, allowing Jay's tongue to slip past his soft lips. Zane moaned as their tongues collided, making Jay smile while kissing. Jay easily won and slowly pushed Zane down so that Jay was on top.

They parted shortly afterwards and gasped for air. Jay grabbed Zane's wrists and pinned them down above his head, allowing him to deeply kiss him again. Zane blushed even heavier than before and closed his eyes, never wanting the moment to end. Jay bit Zane's lower lip again but didn't wait for permission. The kiss deepened when Zane pulled Jay closer. He felt a warm sensation inn his chest and wished this would last forever.

Jay slid his hand underneath Zane's shirt and ran his fingers across the nindroid's abs. Zane moaned at the actions. He opened his eyes slightly, only to be met by Jay's gaze. Jay released Zane's wrists and stroked his face softly. He slid his other hand under Zane's shirt and continued to stroke his abs. Zane slowly pushed Jay away, breaking the kiss. Jay rested on Zane's chest, gasping for air and heard Zane's heart beat rapidly.

"O…Okay… we may be dating now…but let's just slow down okay?" Zane said in between breaths.

"Sorry… I got carried away" Jay replied feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Zane smiled and hugged his new boyfriend. Finally, he found someone other than his falcon to care for him. He stood up and pointed to the sun rising.

"We should get back" Zane said helping Jay up. He nodded and both of them set off, hand in hand.

 **^/^ OMG! I LOVE TECHNO SHIPPING! I feel so much better after writing this. It's been bugging me all week and I thought why not? I'll try to update every day apart from Sundays! I always have plans for Sunday.**

 ** _Ghatz222_** **^/^**


End file.
